inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama Norihito
Kurama Norihito (倉間典人) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game and later in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone anime and game. He's a forward for Raimon. Appearance He has light blue hair and has black eyes. His skin is tan. His hair covers his left eye. He's the second shortest member of the team. He is a second year at Raimon. Using his keen physique, he’s a forward with miraculous shoot control. Personality He is short-tempered and gets angry easily, and is a person who despises "annoying" people like Tenma, who from the start is one of the few who refuse to acknowledge him. He does, however, care for the team deeply, shown especially in Episode 15, Episode 16, and Episode 17, he also has a desire to succeed, such as when he was determined to finish Ultimate Thunder. Kurama is seemingly close to his fellow second years, playing the 'calm one' and is more or less pessimistic. He tries to hide his admiration for others, in the game it is even humorously hinted that he has several posters of famous soccer players around his room. Kurama rarely seems to confide in many people and warms up to only a few. He does start to warm up to Tenma however, even giving him advice for some things, but still referring to him as annoying. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards, some members of Raimon quit and Matsukaze said something about soccer to which Kurama just laughed off. Even though he laughed, he is one of the few who stayed at Raimon. .]]When Kudou Michiya was fired from his position of coach, Kurama believes that the cause of his leaving was Matsukaze's. As the story progresses, he grows to despise Tenma even more. In Episode 11, after Minamisawa leaves the team, he is especially shocked and is so agitated he blames Tenma for ruining their soccer as opposed to Fifth Sector and Tsurugi. Before the match against Mannouzaka in the second match of the Holy Road tournament, he warned Tenma that he will stop him from making a move against Fifth Sector. However, when Mannouzaka forwards Isozaki Kenma and Mitsuyoshi Yozakura advance on him during the match after realizing that Kurama was the only one not playing up to their fullest, it seemed that he would not make a move. Unexpectedly, he kicks the ball to Tsurugi at the last second. In the following episodes in Episode 15, Episode 16 and Episode 17, he was more determined to help with the team, though he still has the personality of getting angry. It can be seen that he was determined to finish Ultimate Thunder during the episodes and he was a bit more trusting as shown that he agrees on letting Tsurugi play this time during episode 17. Kurama was revealed to have a shoot hissatsu technique, Sidewinder, in Episode 20. This shot was the first one that was attempted by Raimon against Kaiou, but failed. In Episode 021, he used Side Winder against the Akizoura Challengers, but failed to make it in the goal since Kogure Yuuya stopped it with Senpuujin. In Episode 23, he made a chain shoot with Tenma's Mach Wind to score, with his Side Winder. Against Hakuren in Episode 26, he used his hissatsu again but failed against Shirosaki Katsuya's hissatsu. In Episode 34, he used Sidewinder again to shoot but failed again as it was catched by Genei Gakuen's goalkeeper. In Episode 35, he is switched by Kageyama Hikaru in the match against Genei Gakuen, and he helped Hamano reach the bench along with Midori with Hamano's injured leg. When he got switched, he wishes for both Kageyama and Aoyama to do their best in the match. In Episode 37, he used Side Winder and scored a goal to Nishizono Shinsuke, during a training. It is seen in the preview of the Episode 38 that he can't play in the Desert Stadiumbecauseof the field. In Episode 39, in the second half, he is replaced by Hikaru. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in final s along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In the finals of the Holy Road, he used Sidewinder against Seidouzan but it was blocked by Masaki's Shoot Break. Later, when Seidouzan was replaced by Dragonlink, he saved Tenma to block the shoot by himself, which Yamato shooted against Tenma. He became injured by the shoot and was replaced by Hikaru. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it was revealed that he cannot remember anything about soccer along with Amagi and the whole Raimon team to which shocked Tenma. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fey Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Beta and was replaced by Hikaru. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kurama left the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'﻿SH Side Winder ' *﻿'SH Ballista Shot' *'﻿OF Boomerang Feint ' *'﻿OF Acrobat Keep' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' (Failed) Trivia *In the match against Mannouzaka, he's the last one to be 'fired up' for the match. However, if it wasn't for him, Raimon might not have won that time. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Kurama ended up not joining any club at all. This shows that if the soccer doesn't club doesn't exist, he would not be in any club. *In Chrono Stone, because he was replaced by Fei Rune during the match opposing Raimon against Protocol Omega, his backnumber became the 17. Category:Forwards Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Three Raimons Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)